


Volume 4: North

by TMNT4Evr1408



Series: Four Corners Complete Volumes [5]
Category: TMNT - Fandom, tmnt_2003
Genre: F/M, TMNT, TMNT (2003) - Freeform, TMNT (2014) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally!!! the final volume!!! probably the last thing i'll be writing too, not to say i'll never write again, but i'm not a writer by trade, it's only once in a great while that I ever write anything really</p><p>this is the longest amount of time i ever spent on writing anything at allhonestly, i never thought it would be TMNT either.</p><p>this volume focuses on Leonardo and My oldest OC that i created way back in grade school, Talen</p><p>She's an anthro griffon, and the daughter of a clan leader on her home world, yes home world</p><p>following a similar pattern that the 2k3 series did with the olther world sagas, I kind of switched up where each brother went to; Raph was sent to another planet, Don sent to an alternate timeline/world, Mikey sent to a parallel world, and Leo sent to an entirely alternate dimension.</p><p>in my Fic, Don was sent to the Alternate Dimension, Raph sent to the Parallel, Mikey sent to the alternate time/Reality, and Leo sent to the another planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riddle of the....?

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/MY%20Artwork/Talen_zps59bf69e0.png.html)

The same thing happened to Leo as it did his other three brothers, when he arrived, his head was spinning from the trip, he spent time clearing his head so that he could navigate the land of wherever he was. Under normal situations pertaining to survival, he'd have elected to stay in one place till he was found, the only problem being he was not in the middle of New York, or any city for that matter, he was in the middle of a jungle. For a moment he started to think maybe he ended up in Usagi's world like when Drako attacked the lair that time, in which finding his brothers would be easy, one trip to the Damiyo in the battle Nexus and he's home with his brothers.

Just one problem though, he soon realized this might not be Usagi's world since in his world, it was a world ruled by anthropomorphic animals, set in a kind of feudal Japanese time line, for all he knows he could have ended up on the wasp world again, his first task; get his bearings. He looks for a tree to climb that was taller than the ones around him, with all of don and Mikey's nature talk he knew the tallest could be judged by how big the base of the tree was on the ground when he can't see the canopy. 

He finds one that was a decent size and he starts scaling it, unbeknownst to him however, he was being watched. As he gets to the top of the canopy he's surprised to find there is no hint of Civilization at all, not even any tree-houses to speak of. This didn't set his mind anymore at ease, for all he knows he might be on a world like the wasp world, he does figure out where to go to find cover though, there was a Hill that looked like it had bored out holes and caves where he could make a shelter for himself, till he finds a way to get home, if he could find a way.

His thoughts are derailed when a twig snaps just some few feet off from where he was perched, his ninja instincts taking over, he hops from the Canopy height down to mid-height on the tree he climbed and took a hiding spot inside of the crook of a branch, slighting his hand to the hilt of his sword he waits. No sound comes after he becomes guarded, either someone else was there and noticed him, or he was just being overly paranoid, turned out it was neither as a leaf flutters down from above him, and like an Idiot he looks up.

An arrow flies out of the leaves which he evades easily enough, then he falls from the tree but this fall was on purpose as held fast to a creeper vine and swings away from his tree. His pursuers however follow revealing themselves to be Chimps, armored up like knights, Leo started to wonder if he landed on the Planet of the Apes, screeching and howling as they chase Leo down, a few almost catch him, several others came close to shooting him as arrows clip off chunks of his mask tails. When one swings around Leo pulls his sword from it's sheath and cuts the vine the assailant was swinging on dropping him out of the trees and clearing a path for himself.

He keeps going until his pursuers threw larger sized Shuriken-like throwing discs that cut his vines, Leo loses his momentum and starts dropping out of the sky, however he would not have a hard landing. Something or someone flies by him and catches him with another vine stopping his fall, he didn't get enough of a look the first time, but he swore it had wings, the monkeys chasing him all stop looking around all confused. The person or creature that saved him flies by again kicking the leader off his branch, the lead monkey catches himself on a leaf stopping his fall screeching trying to scare whoever was attacking them out of hiding. The hero reveals herself by landing on a branch, opening her wings to the fullest, “you dare attack a Terran in our territory Gaule?”

Leo got a good look; she was an Anthropomorphic ….....Griffin? Her fur was the gold-tan color of a Lion, her feet raised and Digitigrade like a Lion's as well, but her toes curled out to talons like that of an eagle, and even had the fourth dewclaw of one. Her face was more feline/human than it was bird-like as well, she had brown hair as well which was odd since female lions don't have manes. Her wings were huge too, she perched perfectly on the branch she was on not losing her balance or footing at all

“That terrapin is an outsider, my men saw him fall from the sky, how do we know that no other terrans will come here to invade our world??” his men all screech, keen and cry out agreeing with him, the girl only rolls her eyes, “You are too complacent about this like your father Talen, you haven't the stomach for killing to protect like we Sapients do!! KILL THE TERRAN!!!!” the other Sapients all call out chanting 'kill the Terran' until Talen, as she was addressed, takes a deep breath and lets out a deafening roar scaring the lead Sapient's men away.

Talen jumps the branch gripping the ape by the neck, “You will not take the life of an innocent and poison these lands with untainted blood like you have your own, go back to your moors and hills and leave my Jungle Sapient scum before I bring you to my clan to have sport with before dinner!!!” she throws the monkey-man across the trees scaring him off as well.

Talen scoffs, “Vine-swinging cowards.....just because they abuse their land instead of caring for it like their neighbors” she turns seeing the turtle was still clinging to the vine and she opens her wings and glides down towards him, fluttering them so that she could hover, “You Terran, I must apologize for them ambushing you like that, usually terrans are more welcome to our planet than this.” Leo blinks not sure if he remembered to talk, as soon as he saw her eyes; a deep Amber yellow, he found himself paralyzed.

Snapping her fingers near his face brings him back to reality though, she chuckles at the awkward warrior, “I think we've spent enough time in this jungle, what do you say we find our way back to Civilization?” All Leo could do was nod as he was scooped up by Talen and she flies high above the canopy Stopping with her wings wide open as a wind kicks up making her feathers flutter. 

Leo gets a good look around now and in point of fact he does find a Civilized type of city some miles beyond the jungle, so well-blended and founded that it looked like the very jungle itself had made the city for her people. Talen then dips forward diving out of the sky and flying along the top of the canopy at a speed faster than even don's best Tech Flight Packs, “WHOOOAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!”

Leo clings to Talen's arms holding him curling inward from the sudden jolt, she looks down smiling, “You don't like going fast?” Leo looks up a little embarrassed, “It's not that, just a sudden surprise like that always gets me” Talen laughs, not at him or mocking him, but more of a laugh like she understood, thinking about it now, always jumping or getting spooked from the first jolt of a speed up is a little funny, he ends up laughing too.


	2. A stranger in a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo learns a little more about talen's people and meets her parents

They fly about halfway to the city passing over a lake where something splashes jumping from the water matching talen's speed, it was a school of.......mermaids?! They wave as they jump from the water and talen waves back, “I still can't believe this place....” he reaches down letting his hand streak the water as Talen flew enjoying the cool clean feel of it, Talen smiles and with a flap she goes higher heading for the village.

Once flying overhead Leo got a good look at it's citizens, and they all looked like Anthropomorphic versions of every Mythical creature in the book, and he did seem to see every one of them; Unicorns, Pegusi, Dragons, Griffins, Hippogriffs. Even some Japanese creatures like the Kappa, Tanuki, Bakeneko, Inugami. There were even those that his own brother Don would call Cryptids; Lochness, Big Foot, The Kraken, though that kind of made him look like Cthulhu, the whole shebang would have been if it had Bat wings and a dragon's tail.

He noted that the Griffins he saw were of a variety of predatory bird and cat; Tigers, Lions Leopards, even cheetah and Ocelot, with Owl, Eagle, Falcon, Hawk being the predominant predatory bird, though he swore he saw some vulture and crow-winged griffins as well. The Hippogriffs were just as Varietized in the horse department, some of the males even had different horns from Ram to Bull, even Goat's horns. He glances up looking at Talen, and he noticed a significantly huge difference between her and the other Griffins; she had a feline face where all other griffins had the Avian face. 

Talen finally lands Leo in front of a hut built into the roots of a Gigantic tree, one bigger than the one he'd even perched in to survey, in point of fact he'd realized that a patch of what he thought might have been almost half an acre of trees would in point of fact be this “King” tree. Talen pulls the curtain that served as a Door back letting Leo inside and she follows him, “Mama papa, i'm home” from the back, a big burly Griffin comes walking out, bronzed fur, a big thick lion's main served as the “hair” his wings big enough they dragged the ground behind him, his eyes a blazing gold color

“Welcome home sweet-pea. Who's you're friend?” Talen open a hand before Leo, “I found him in the jungle, Gaule and his troop were about to kill him, he's a Terran” Leo stood up straight and proper as his 19 years of training had ground into his being, the large parent griffin looked him over impressed with such propriety, “What's your name Son?” Leo swallows back his nervousness, “Leonardo--” he squeaked, then clears his throat bringing his voice back to normal, “My name is Hamato Leonardo” Talen holds back a snicker.

Not that she could blame Leo, her father is quite intimidating, the larger alpha male pats the Young terrapin's shoulder, “Come, let's have dinner Leonardo, I can hear your stomach growling. Opal! Another place at the table! We have a guest!” Out of the back a female Dragon comes walking out, it was enough of a shock seeing Talen's father, her mother however was a White Dragon with a pink mane creasing her head and down her neck and back, her wings were pearlescent in color with the scales being like bird feathers in how they grew, being of a a very pale blue color

“well isn't he a cutie, welcome to our home young man. I Can't wait to get to know you more” Talen chuckles with Leo still being nervous. He never stayed nervous like this for very long, so why was he being so affected by this place?

During Dinner Leo explains what happened to him with the Puzzle Box, the Crystals, himself and his brothers being flung to apparently all corners of the multiverse, yet again, though he wondered, by the way they talked it sounded like he was on another planet rather than an alternate dimension.

Opal looks at her mate with some concern as the griffin in question strokes his mane while in thought, much the same way splinter tended to stroke his small thin beard, he pops another piece of meat in his mouth eating it, “well now, that is an interesting story, and very familiar” Opal nodded, “The Star Crystal Mirror of Atlantis, that artifact has such power, I didn't think it was real though, or affected worlds that were not alternate Dimensions. Given the boy is a Terran”

Leo shook his head and finally asked, “What do you all mean by Terran anyway?? I assumed it mean land-based animals for this world, since there's plenty of them, but then those monkey guys called me a Terran too, even though they live in trees they don't have wings so.....” Opal nods, “Forgive the rudeness young man, Terran is the name we give to anyone that comes from the Milky-way Galaxy because they have planets that are habitable by terranovans, or what you might call Humans” Leo blinks, even with this world, they had a concept of humanity.

Talen explained that the Star Crystal Mirror was an Atlantean artifact that allowed the wielder to view multiple worlds, though they had all believed it was only within the multiverse, as in alternate realities or dimensions, nothing like other planets. Later after Dinner as Leo looked outside at the night sky he ends up scoffing to himself, again with Atlanteans, or more in specific terms for himself, Y'lintians, again with them, as if trying to enslave mutated humans or raise Y'lintas wasn't enough, they obviously had something to do with the artifact or piece of it especially if this Star Crystal Mirror is an Atlantean trinket.

It could also be Leo's only way home, that is if he could find someone here that would know how to use it, “You're thinking too loudly” Leo almost falls over from being startled, “Talen?” She scoots up closer to the blue-banded turtle and sits next to him. He finds himself Admiring her beauty again, her hazel fur, the dark brown mane that makes up her hair, her feral yet gentle Gold eyes, her wings, her finger poking his beak, wait what, “You're doing it again, every time you get that look on your face I can tell you're lost in thought. What's on your mind?”

Leo blinks for a moment, Only raph or mikey have ever been able to read him like that even when he was a master of the poker face, he lets out a heavy sigh, “My Brothers......that mirror had flung us all to different points in the known multiverse probably the known universe for all I know, and I have no idea where to start looking for help to try to get back home other than finding a similar artifact like that thing or even a transport artifact like the puzzle box....” 

“I'm supposed to have enough answers with my brother Donatello being there to confirm or clarify if whether or not i'm right or wrong....but now I feel totally utterly and indisputably clueless” Talen watched him as he sank his head into his hands, clearly he was worried and concerned for his family and their safety, she felt she had to help him with it. Talen takes hold of Leo's hand holding it, “Leonardo, I can help you get home to your family, and I'll do everything that I can to make sure it happens.”

if you were to ask him about this moment, Leo wouldn't be able to answer you clearly, his heart, brain and senses all shut off the moment Talen took his hand into hers, “I promise my friend” she stands up placing a hand on his shoulder offering some reassurance and walks back into her home to prepare Leo's bed, Leo, the turtle in question, kept his gaze fixed on Talen's form until she rounded a corner and vanished completely from his sight.

He would swear that whole time he was not breathing at all, since at this point when he did take a breath he felt like he'd been holding it for days, what was happening to him? Why did he suddenly feel like he was turning into pudding whenever she talked or looked at him? What was eliciting this sudden shut-down of all mental function? 

He couldn't honestly say what it was, but it did feel familiar to him, either way it wasn't a bad feeling, rather he enjoyed it, he enjoyed being near her, in this world, away from New York, Bishop wanting to Dissect himself and his brothers, Karai Pursuing a misplaced vendetta against himself and his brothers. He even enjoyed the fact he wasn't going to be leading anyone or anything for the time between when he's there and when he has to go back, he just hoped he wouldn't have to go back too soon.


	3. a Tale as old as time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is still adjusting to being seen and accepted as normal, but also runs into a little bit of trouble in the form od Drako's brother

The Next few days were a little disorienting; where in the worlds they had landed in Don, Mikey and Raph had adjusted quickly to being out in public, Leo was more used to being in the shadows and remaining unseen and hidden. Just due to the fact in his world, no one knew of his existence, no one knew he was alive, in this world, on this Planet however, Talen's own Home, everyone knew he was there.

When he walked through the village sometimes he'd pull back when someone looked at him expecting them to scream and run, but instead he was met with a friendly wave, a friendly nod, even a few Hi's and hellos and good mornings. Yeah, this was definitely not his world or his home planet, not that he didn't like it, on the contrary, he quite enjoyed being seen and heard and recognized as a friend rather than a freak, enemy or potential experiment. He hadn't realized it while he walked but he was strolling with a little bit of a swagger that had a few females in Talen's village eyeing him and commenting on his 'dashing' and 'handsome' looks.

He chuckled to himself imagining Mikey showing off and flexing his muscles or swinging his chucks to make it worse. After thinking that his swag suddenly slowed and he stopped looking up at the sky, his mind falling on his brothers again, still wondering if they were safe.

A hand touches his shoulder, “You're making that a habit” it was Talen again, shell she was silent, “Talen! Sorry, I can't help worrying about my brothers, I'm oldest and the leader of our team afterall” Talen give a reassuring smile to him and walks with him through the Village for the morning.

She talks about a little of her People's history and how they came to be here, Don would have loved to hear about the science part, but growing up listening to his genius brother, and having a few translations from him as well he understood a little of what she said. Though she did keep it in as much layman as possible when she could help it, it wasn't until she got to the part where she and her people were fighting over land with the Lapine; a word used for a race of anthro animals that would resemble normal earth animals, “Some though do come to the village for food and supplies and we do help them to the best of our ability.

Others however would rather die than have anything to do with us” Leo couldn't understand how there could be a race of animals that hated Talen and her people since well....pretty much THEY were all animals too, just creatures of legend. She explained the Lapine tended to resent her people because of that fact, believing she and her kind thought themselves superior, “That's not true though, I've seen your kindness as well as your parents' kindness, no one behaves like that if they're that selfish” Talen smiles at him silently thanking him for his words. Then she looks up at the sky, “It's getting late, let's had home” They both stand.

Little did they know, a fatherly eye was watching them as they'd approached Talen's hut, her father was keeping an eye on this young turtle while he was out with his daughter. Opal, his wife walks up behind him and hugs him from the back wrapping her wings around his body, “You worried for our little cub still?” The big griffon chuckles as he nuzzles his mate's arms, “No, i'm more worried for the Turtle, Leonardo, he's a stranger in a strange land that he is not used to, he exhibits mannerisms of someone in hiding, not used to being seen, being a Ninja is no excuse of course”

Opal agrees, “So why watch over him? Talen is doing that for you” the big griffon turns in his mate's arms and holds her close, “That's what worries me, after last time I wonder if maybe Talen is growing attached to quickly, that Turtle shows a great deal of purity and honor, something that she'd be drawn to having the blood of a Dragon in her” Opal sighed knowing he was right, “But she also has the wisdom and intelligence of a Griffon like you Brune, My love, my husband, my everything” Brune caressed her cheek, “And you my most sacred of jewels, Opal....gave her grace, beauty and love. I just hope that she will not have a broken heart like--” he stops when he hears a commotion outside. He looks seeing Talen and Leo backing away from a large red dragon.

Leo blinks in shock, this dragon looked like Drako, but it couldn't be since he turned to stone and died when he last saw him in the battle Nexus after their last multiverse adventure. The larger red dragon walks up to Talen with Talen Backing away, not cuz she was afraid, more like she was keeping on guard, “Well well well, what have we here Talen? You find a new boy-toy for you to satisfy your lust until your father blesses me?” Talen growls low in her chest as her fur buzzes up on her shoulders, “My father will never bless you Long. You're too corrupt and evil for that, and I don't want you ever speaking about Leonardo like that in front of my friends. You don't know anything about him”

Long smiled crookedly, “Does he know about us darling? How you and I were mates before you made your mistake by rejecting me?” Talen was now bearing her fangs in anger until Leo stops her, “Look dragon, I don't know why you're here, or why you think Talen's giving you any indication she wants you back, but clearly she doesn't have an interest in you other than probably to beat you senseless you for your mouth.”

the dragon looks at him frowning, “Admittedly, I'd be doing the same thing if I wanted to be rude about it. But since this isn't my home world, or my home period, I am only giving you one warning, walk away before you make a choice you'll regret, and don't come back” he takes Talen's shoulder turning her away from the big Dragon and starts walking with her back to her home

He couldn't believe this Turtle had the audacity to speak to him like that, the Dragon growls loudly as smoke billows from his mouth, “NOBODY SPEAKS TO ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT TURTLE!!!” he rears his head back ready to breath fire on the both of them. Opal and Brune however had different thoughts as they glided out of their home knocking the dragon on his back, Opal keeping her foot on Long's face while Brune kept his taloned feet on her chest and neck

“you dragon have been nothing but trouble for years, you and your brother Drako are the reason we have bad relations with the Lapine” Leo's eyes widen, this dragon was Drako's brother, so Drako came from this world for the Battle Nexus tournament, it explains his attitude without a doubt, “Don't make us send you into the wastelands like we had to your brother after he returned disgraced from the Battle Nexus”

Opal says with a deep commanding voice, she and her mate let the red drake up off the ground and he ran away like a coward. Leo turns to Talen to ask if she was alright but she had already gone, Brune sighed deeply seeing she had taken off, “She's still hurting from the last time” Leo looks up at the big Griffon, “The Last time? Should I ask?”

Brune looks at him, “Why would you concern yourself?” Leo shrugs, “I have a feeling I'll be stuck here for a while, so....if it's alright, I just want to know so that I don't accidentally open an old wound that needn't be reopened” Brune blinks a few times, then smiles proudly, “Opal, I'm taking him into the woods for a few hours, let Tiger-lily know okay?” Opal nods and takes flight returning to the hut. Tiger-lily must be her pet name from her father.

Before they left though they helped the Citizens all clean up who all thanked Brune for chasing off Long before anything escalated. Like Taken did before Brune scoops up Leo and carries him into the woods, they Land on the top of the “King Tree” as Leo dubbed it since it was so much larger than all the other trees there.

He lets Leo down onto his feet on a branch Flat, and furnished like a runway, suffice it to say he was a little surprised something like this was here but was unused, “I brought you here to show you this” Brune says motioning to a hollow in the tree. Leo looks and finds a few scorch marks and claw marks, he assumed there was a fight there

“Long was looked at by Talen to be her mate. She was trying to follow my example since I had Opal. At the time Long did come off as strong and worthy of her hand, however, she came here to prepare it as a Mating nest as most Griffons do when they're ready to choose a life mate. Only to find Long and Drako here with two female Night-drakes copulating with them.”

Leo blinks and realized that the scorch marks may have been from them being fire breathers and expelling fire while having Sex. But for Long to do that when he was chosen by Talen, “Talen must have loved him to pick Long without knowing, and he took advantage of it by having an affair behind her back” Brune nodded. After this happened he declared that no man will be Talen's unless they receive his blessing first.

Leo could only imagine how many men tried and failed, he'd heard from April that all dads when they have a daughter feel any man is unworthy of their child, this however was something entirely different, like Brune was the reason and very definition for a Father's attitude.

Not that he didn't agree with Brune, he didn't think any other man would be worthy of Talen either, wait what did he just think to himself, “Uhhh....Brune, Sir? Why did you bring me here?” Brune looks right at Leo, “I know you're more observant than you let on Leonardo, I can tell by the way your eyes shift at the smallest sound heard, the mark of a true leader and well-trained warrior. A Commendable quality” Leo was starting to get all bashful again

“My daughter might be building an attraction to you, not only because you're a young and handsome turtle. But as a Dragon she's naturally drawn to your Noble, honorable and pure hearted personality.” Leo blushed, forget it being Talen, a girl he'd just met, but a GIRL in general was attracted to him.

He admitted to himself he didn't think any girl would find him attractive, not only cuz number 1 he was a mutant turtle, and their track record with being seen by other humans so far consisted of them screaming and running away. But he also thought that he'd be pretty.....well, boring to most girls cuz he was always labeled as leader and such, his brothers always picked on him for being so uptight so....that was kind of a huge clue right there.

Brune rests a hand on his shoulder, “I realize this is a little jarring for you, but also, with talen being a Griffon as well as a Dragon, she will have the insight and wisdom not to push too far too soon. What I ask of you is to be prepared for her, I fear she may choose not to pursue a mate after her experience with Long, but after seeing her with you, I saw her heart open and her eyes light up in a way I have not seen in a long time. If you do not want to pursue her I understand, just do not tell her in a way that will hurt her again.”

Leo nods, he understood what Brune was trying to ask of him, and what he was trying to do with Talen's attitude. From what he said alone, many suitors have tried, none of them were worthy cuz none of them obviously attracted his baby girl in any way other than being a friend. She had many friends in the village too, he saw that from their walk together, “I don't know what'll happen while I'm here Brune, but I promise that I'll be kind with your daughter, and I won't go beyond her comfort Zone either, whatever fate decides, we'll see when that time comes” Brune nods accepting his answer. 

**4 weeks later:** Leo had gone into a normal routine of his own training while Talen was sparring with him, she showed a lot of talent in fighting and martial arts. Her favorite weapon seemed to be a modified Bullwhip to have 9 strips on it like a cat-o-nine-tails, only a bullwhip style. Also it wasn't always in the nine-tails form, she could switch it with a click of a pressure button so it was one strip and just a normal bullwhip.

Much like Don's bo opening into a Naginata from a pressure switch on the center of his staff, or Mikey's Nunchucks becoming a Kusurigama. After a sparring match with Talen, Talen would go to the library to do some studying, reading up on this Star Crystal Mirror that describes what the artifact crystals turned into.

The fact it was atlantean still made Leo uneasy, Leo on the other hand decided to help Opal and Brune around the house, cleaning up, helping to cook, he even took up some gardening and started his own Spice box. Every so often though Leo would start thinking about his brothers, he missed them being around him, all four of them grew up together, trained together, and love eachother as well.

He often found himself wondering if his brothers met anyone wherever they were, and if they found love or were still content in their original epiphany, that they were the only ones of their kind and would be for their entire lives, afterall they still had to get home.

Talen slams her book to the desk frustrated, “okay, i'm going crazy being stuck in here, i'm going on patrol” she gets up and starts walking, “Be home by sunset Tiger-lily” Brune bellows from the den, “I will papa” the young griffon calls back, Leo puts his trowel down and wipes the soil off his hands, “Talen wait up! I'll go with you!” he jogs after her, opal looks up at Brune who only smiles and winks at her.

The two young'uns leaving to hang out and spend time together, which Leo was not objecting to at all in the least little bit. He'd hoped that fate would turn in his favor, cuz he was starting to have a lot of personal thoughts about himself and Talen.


	4. Let me be your wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels!! Love!! Music!! this chapter has it all
> 
> pardon me for making a musical number in the middle of the chapter, but this shows two of my personal head canons for leo; one is he keeps window box plants, another is he likes karaoke
> 
> the Singing comes from the fact that cam clarke, the original VA for leo in the 87 series provided the singing voice of Simba in the Lion King and Lion King 2!!
> 
> try telling me he wouldn't indulge in a song every now and again, i dare you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Leo Sings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h64F4Twfacw
> 
> Cam Clarke as Simba's singing Voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glDGAo9SIqs

3 months of time, that's how long Leo was there, whether or not the time passed the same in his home dimension he couldn't be sure, but he knew it was 3 months in Talen's world; a little bit of info on our favorite blue-banded turtle, as if we needed anymore since we've known him for a very long time. If you were to ask any of his brothers what Leo might think about love or falling in love, you'd get different reactions from each of his sibling turtles; Mikey would probably comment on Leo being too much of a prude to want to fall in love.

Raph would probably laugh his shell off at Leo being in love with anyone or anything else but training, Don would be a little more optimistic by saying anyone including his brother Leo would and can fall in love. Just Leo happen to also be leader of their team and clan, and as a traditionalist Leo would probably keep himself from falling or thinking about it because of his responsibilities as leader, which we know Leo would agree and confirm don was more reasonable and somewhat correct.

Splinter however if you were to ask would admit, if they were a traditional Ninja clan and Ninja family then yes, Donatello's words would ring true, accept that given their situation, if his sons had found love in anyone and in any form, he would encourage them to pursue the emotion.

He'd accepted the brothers being sexually active with one another since like any male creature in the world, there's a need for relief, and there's even youtube videos of normal male turtles humping shoes or dropping down and grinding the ground, all just to get the release. In the Turtles' case, Splinter accepted it because prior to this incident, the four of them only had eachother, and it would honestly be awkward if any one of the four of them suddenly asked the only other females they met for a “favor” since it was jarring enough they were 5+ foot talking turtles and ninjas.

The point being made, is in the last three months, Leo and Talen had spent a lot of time together, more time than they might have expected from one another, certainly Leo wasn't expecting to fall this hard for her. She was a lot like him in that she was strong-hearted, responsible and an apparent leader of her people, but she was also like her brothers; She knew how to have fun and when to have fun spontaneously like Michaelangelo.

she knew when to present the answer to any problem like Donatello, and when you angered her or put her friends in danger, she answered the threat with a ferocity like Raphael. Leo couldn't deny it any longer, he was drawn to talen, by more than her strength and beauty, it was her grace, her heart, her warmth, everything about her, he wanted it all, he didn't want to leave it behind.

Over the past few weeks in the three months, Leo's been making it a habit of dropping in on Talen while she was looking up more info on that Atlantean mirror, purposefully interrupting her so he could prolong his stay. Talen had noticed but didn't say anything, until she spoke with her father tonight, “Papa, Leo's been disrupting my studies, normally I don't always mind since I do get a beak from it, but, it prevents me from getting closer to sending him home.” laced with a little concern, her father chuckles, “...........what's so funny?”

Brune lifts Talen off her feet helping her perch on the sofa, being a griffon they think better perched, “My Tiger-lily, for being as intelligent as you are, the obvious seems to have slipped your observation” Talen blinks, “That young turtle has fallen in love with you” Talen blinks in shock, wow she didn't realize it, usually any male claiming to love her showers her with tokens and presents, Leo's just been respecting her space, “Leonardo is a turtle of honor as you saw when he first arrived here, which means he has a learned form of respect and decorum. Do you think he would be the type to shower you with petty presents and gifts that only hold so much of a promise?” Talen admitted to Leo not being a man like that, but wondered how she missed it, cuz she cared about him too.

Talen realized she loved Leo before he did, it was that moment when he stood up to Long that sparked it; he was so fearless, calm, collected, unwavering, like the wind beneath her wings. She climbs off her perch and goes to the window looking outward, thinking deeply about what this would mean; she loves him, but he wants to go home, and If he loved her, she couldn't let him want to stay away from his brothers just to be him, the other course would be to go with him to his home, but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't likely allow it

“My child, you have my blessing to go forward............and so does he” Talen's eyes widen and she looks at her father in awe, “you.....” Brune nods, “Whatever choice you make, it is your own choice, and I will support it with all my heart” Talen smiled brightly and throws her arms around her father's neck hugging him, “Thank you so much papa~!!!” he hugged her back kissing the top of her head, she climbs to the sill of the window leaning halfway out and opens her wings wide taking flight. She lets off a loud roar, strong and dominating as she flew overhead going to look for Leo.

After learning more of the land in the time he's been there, Leo managed to find one place he thought would be perfect to tell Talen everything, it was a small Lake surrounded by what looked like large bonsai trees that resembled the one Splinter was growing. The moon cast a perfect light on the water that made it look like it was glowing, as an opener, Leo had found a bunch of fruit he'd seen talen frequently snack on while studying, as well as having fixed a thermos of green tea the way he liked it.

So that he could show talen a little of what he had in his world of course, now all he had to do was let Talen find him, that wouldn't be too hard, He cuts the fruit open and opened his thermos so their scent would lift into the air, with her sense of smell, she was sure to find him. Now all he had to do was wait, a lot of the time he would meditate to pass the time, but he found himself too jittery to even try to focus his mind, so instead he decided to do the one thing he'd never let his brothers in on.

One of his other favorite past-times besides Fan-boying on Star Trek and training of course, he pulls out his tPod and a mini-dock for it and plugs it in searching through Movie soundtrack songs set in Karaoke style. He had everything from Disney songs, to don bluth, to dreamworks, even just soundtracks featuring album songs by regular bands.

The biggest reason he never let his brothers in on this was because he knew for a fact that they would likely pick on him for it, Leo was a little insecure enough in having a collection of old Space Heroes comics, Star Trek animated VHS tapes, and he gets picked on for being leader and having a jab at cracking a joke now and then just from his status alone.

So yeah, he wasn't about to add fuel to the smart-ass fire that are all three of his brothers, he stops on one song in particular, he wouldn't be able to tell you why since it was kind of flipped in position given he and Talen were different species, but what the hell. He plays up the music setting his dock on a log so the sound would carry best and waits for the song to cue up as he breaths warming up his lungs and diaphragm …...........for singing.

Talen flies around the woods, knowing Leo walked them a lot just to learn the lay of the land, which isn't a bad thing really, but she wouldn't know where to begin looking. That is until she caught the scent of something sweet and subtle, Green tea with Rose hips and her favorite fruit, which Leo once dubbed as Dragon Berries because they looked like Dragon-fruit on the inside, but resembled Strawberries outside.

She adjusts her gait and glides lower, as she approached the ground she discovered that there was music playing, she rears back using a slow flap to slow her descent as she listened carefully. Was she hearing Leo singing? She lands on the ground as one song had just stopped, she hears breathing like a relaxing breath, as another song cues up, Talen finally pulls the brush aside and sees Leo is the only one there with what looked like a turtle-shell shaped iPod on a mini-dock.

When the song starts, Leo takes one final breath before he starts singing.

_“Let me be your wings.....let me be your only Love. Let me take you Far beyond the stars.......Let me be your wings.....let me lift you High above, everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours....._

_Anything that you desire Anything at all.....everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall.....let me be your wings......leave behind the world you know......for another world of wondrous things....._

_We'll see the Universe and Dance on Saturn's rings.....fly with me, and I will be your wings.....”_

_Talen was speechless, she swore her heart stopped the moment she heard his voice, it was so beautiful, if there was one thing no other male in her life ever knew, she loved music, and for Leo to sing like this, it moved her soul._

_“Anything that you desire.....anything at all....”_  
Talen walks through the brush, _“Anything at all....”_

Leo didn't even stop when he saw her and heard her, like a spell had come over them, they continued, _“Everyday I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you Fall..._

Talen approached Leo with her arms outstretched, Leo singing his Lyrics alongside hers, _“you will be my wings” “Let me be our wings” “......you will be my only Love......” “Get ready for another world of Wondrous things......”_ Leo takes her hands as they started waltzing, and Talen continues with him, _“Wondrous things are sure to happen”_ Both enter the crescendo, _” we'll see the Universe and dance on Saturn's rings.....”_ Leo holds Talen's waist as she circled her arms around his neck. 

_“Heaven isn't too far” …... “Heaven is where you Are” “Stay with me and I'll Let you/me be My/your Wings......~!!!!”_ Leo lifts talen off the ground holding her up as they belted the final note, the tPod shutting off at the end of Leo's song-list. 

As Leo slowly lowers Talen down, she slips her arms back around his neck, pulling her closer, holding her like she was the most precious thing on the planet, they stared into eachother's eyes for what felt like an eternity, and before he knew it, Talen had descended her lips to his, sharing their first gentle and loving Kiss.

Leo returns it by pulling her closer cupping the back of her neck deepening it, they separate and look at eachother again, “I love you Talen......more than anything in the world....” Talen smiles at him resting her forehead against his, “I know Leo.....you're more than my wings, you're also the wind beneath my wings.....and you and I will be together forever” Leo pulls back looking at her asking with his eyes

“My father gave you his blessing, and me as well.....when you go back, I'm coming with you” Leo brushed some of her fringe from her eyes holding her cheek, “Talen I couldn't take you from here....your family...” Talen holds his cheeks too, “will be fine.....I have many relatives that they can look to for help, as for the Lapine? They've been dealing with that hatred for years it's only the sapients that give them the most trouble, and don't even mention Long or Drako, My father would just as soon as devour them if they tried anything” Leo chuckles at that last statement, then pulls her into another kiss before finally saying, “If you're sure.....then I would be more than happy to bring you home, you can meet my father and brothers...” Talen pulls him into an embrace, telling him nothing would mean more to her, than to meet his family.


	5. Send love through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter before the epilogue
> 
> talen and leo comsumate their relationship and mate for life

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/My%20Art/Leo%20amp%20Talen_zpsr7eorgph.png.html)

They stayed at the Lake that night, they didn't want to go back to Talen's home just yet, Talen was ready, right now, and Leo knew it, he could smell her pheromones and they were making him dizzy with anticipation. Leo lays out a futon blanket for them and takes a seat first, resting his carapace against a fallen tree, Talen slowly sinks to all fours crawling up to him, a playful smile playing across her mouth.

Leo couldn't help smiling in return as Talen 'climbs' his body, running her fingers along the chutes of his plastron, she holds his neck lightly licking at his pulse point, Leo sighs softly as he shook, she kept licking at his neck and his collar bone, it wasn't until she strokes his thighs that she earns a real Churr from her new Lover. Leo suddenly slaps his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and blushing madly, “I'm sorry! I …... didn't mean....”

Talen blinks at him, “what was that?” Leo bites his lip tapping his fingers together, he truly was embarrassed, “it's …....it's called a churr......male turtles tend to make it when they're aroused....” Talen tips her head sideways, “Why are you so ashamed of it? I found it soothing” Leo looks up at her blinking, “ You did?” Talen nods.

She starts up again only this time to make him feel better about his natural sounds, she starts purring herself, it was low and subtle, and as she started licking at his lower regions while purring, the sound vibrated over his hidden pocket. Leo shudders noticeably, the feeling he was getting made his knees close around her shoulders, Talen chuckled as she cups his ass cheeks giving them a mild squeeze, this caused the Blue-banded turtle to churr again, this time though he couldn't stop.

A churr seemed to come out with every breath when he finally drops down, Talen looks at Leo's manhood touching it with a light admiration, she's seen male reptiles at the hot springs, hung out and free while they bathed. She knew there was a difference in size between them and male mammals, but Leo, for a younger turtle he was well-endowed, she slowly curls her fingers around Leo's cock gently fisting it as she raises and lowers her hand over it stroking it.

Her hand was fur-bearing unlike Leo or his brothers, no bare skin so it had a slight tickle when Talen stroked him, he didn't laugh or giggle, he enjoyed it in point of fact, enough that beads of precome started dribbling out in almost an instant.

Talen stops and grips the base of his cock getting his attention, “Oh talen, please don't stop....it felt so good....” Talen shakes her finger at him like he was being a bad turtle, “Now now now, don't start getting greedy” she holds it up so it stood straight, she licks her lips wetting them and flicks her tongue over the head of his cock, Leo slams his head back, it felt way too good to him, but he couldn't let himself be taken over by Lust, otherwise this wouldn't be fair to her, he takes a deep breath calming himself, trying to regain control of his senses and his brain, half of it being shut off from Talen licking his shaft on both sides, kissing the underside of it sensually.

She finally rises over Leo's manhood, and plunged her mouth down over it swallowing him, looking up at him while sucking him off, she kept Leo pinned with her eyes. Her own Purring doing a phenomenal job of stimulating Leo's dick every time her head bobbed, scrabbling his hands over the top of her head, his fingers brushed against her ears, “Ahhn~!” she released his cock from her mouth cooing out like that, then continued, Leo blinked, then a smile that you'd likely see more from raph starts climbing across his mouth.

Leo sits up shifting his hips so that Talen didn't lose her treat, he reaches up pinching one of her ears gently in his fingers and started rubbing them together holding the small appendage. Talen moans between purrs which vibrated over his cock as she kept blowing him, he breathes out growling churrs with every motion of her head. Leo ended up tipping overt the edge and climaxed, “HNG!” Talen jerked feeling his seed pouring into her mouth, “Ah! Talen I'm--...” he didn't continue when he realized Talen was drinking his juices down, she released his cock which seemed to still be hardened even when he'd cum already.

Talen licks her lips clean as well as Leo's cock smiling, looking up smiling at him, “Will you stop worrying already” she crawls along his body straddling his hips, “I wouldn't be going this far if it was going to hurt me” she reaches down touching herself. Leo smirked and brings his knees up flipping Talen to her back, “Unh! Leonardo?” Leo Captures her mouth in a deep and hungry kiss, “please, call me Leo” he kisses her again, talen returning it, their tongues entwining as the kiss deepens and becomes more impassioned.

Now it was Leo's turn, he runs his hands over her body, it was soft despite being lion fur, it was more like a cat's or Kitten fur, he touched her breasts fondling them gently. Watching Talen's reactions to his touch closely, he learned what she liked most, he already figured out her ears, then he remembered when mikey was giving attention to Klunk, he always scratched the base of his Tail, his neck and thighs and klunk always went out of his way to have mikey do more.

Leo decided to see how it'd work with her, and hooked his hand around to Talen's backside cupping her ass the same way she did his, but also using his fingers, he gently skrikked the base of her tail using only his finger-tips but not his nails, “Mmmh~” Talen lifts her hips, being fur bearing obviously you couldn't see her blush, but if you could, her face would be as red as raph's mask right now, she lets out mewling whines and gasps as leo continued.

Feeling daring he goes lower with his other hand feeling around her lower region finding what he was looking for, he touched her most sacred of places feeling around it with his fingers first without actually directly touching it. His actions turning Talen into a writhing mass, she keeps wiggling her hips into his hand, till he finally breached her, she gasped loudly feeling his finger moving inside of her, like he was preparing her.

Leo was breathing heavily, he'd just cum once already but felt himself getting hard again just from watching her, this happened only once before with himself Mikey and Don, Leo removes his finger and crawls back over Talen's body, holding his own cock he stroked it a couple of times slicking it with Talen's own juices that coated his fingers, he brings them up licking the tip, “mm.....you taste sweet” Talen was panting, she splayed her legs wider knowing what was coming.

Her tail runs along his legs encouraging him to move forward, leo reached under her back and stroked at her wings flatting them in a way that they wouldn't be uncomfortable for her while laying down. He lines up with her entrance rubbing the head of his cock at it, till it sat just inside of her, he looks up not fully entering her yet catching Talen's eyes.

Talen raised her arms holding his neck again, silently telling him he could, with a strong push he fully enters her, her inner walls surround his shaft in a velvety heat, he stopped for a moment trying to calm himself as he enjoyed the warmth.

Talen moves her hands under Leo's arms so she held his shoulders from the back, Leo leans in kissing her again, feeling she'd adjusted, he starts thrusting, moving slowly at first teasing both himself and her a little so that it would feel good for both of them.

Talen wraps her legs around his Carapace she moved her hips matching his thrusts as he started moving harder and faster, every so often, he'd mutter something in Japanese, but bit his lip silencing himself, believing she might not understand him, she sups his cheeks making him look at her as she pulls his mask off his face and around his neck, “Anata ga hoshii” that was all encouragement he needed, he plants his hands on the ground leaning forward and starts driving into harder, moaning her name with Talen crying out from each thrust, feeling nothing but ecstasy with being inside her.

One with her, making her his own, his thrusts became frenetic as he was reaching his peak, “Talen......unh! my sweet Talen...!” Talen had already dug her fingers into the ground as she felt her own completion approaching, her mind in a lusting fog, “Ahn Leo! Come with me!” that sent him over, roaring out Talen's name he comes again, his seed spilling into her, talen yelling out more than roaring, she feels his warmth as she climaxed with him, her juices mixing with his, some drizzling out on her legs.

Leo couldn't stop himself, spent and emptied he plops down on Talen exhausted and trying to catch his breath, his breath warming her neck as he lay there holding her, talen circles her arms around him, rolling the both of them so they were on their sides, talen kisses his neck, cheeks, temples, the tip of his beak, and finally his lips.

Both sharing another sensual kiss, enjoying the closeness and wetness of their afterglow, leo shifts his body so he was a little more on his back than his side, pulling Talen with him, she cuddles up to him resting her head on his chest, “I'm yours Leo, body and soul, my heart, my love, i'm yours only” Leo sighed loving the sound of that, he tightens his hold on her kissing the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep, he was slowly dozing off as well.

But something in the back of his mind couldn't help but creep out on him, what was he going to tell his brothers about this, and his sensei? He didn't dwell on it more when sleep finally claims him, holding Talen close, never wanting to be separate from her, he would bring her home, and when they got home, he knew things would be different than before, now he has someone in his life to share his stories, adventures, ups, downs, everything.


End file.
